Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a configuration for closing envelopes in a mail-processing system once the glued edges of the envelope flaps have been moistened.
Mail-processing systems usually contain a letter/envelope-separating apparatus, in which the letters/envelopes are positioned in a stackwise manner, separated and closed as required. Downstream of this a franking and/or addressing machine with optional weighing scales, and a depositing apparatus are disposed (see German Geschmacksmuster DE 96 09 167.3 in the German Patent Office Design Journal dated 24.05.1997, Part 1a, goods class 18/02). The configuration according to the invention serves for reliably closing envelopes which run through such mail-processing systems.
A franking machine with devices for moistening the glued closing edges of the flaps of envelopes and then for closing the same is known, see Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 23 24 182 A1. The moistening apparatus for this essentially contains a water tank and a supporting arm along with a wick.
The envelopes are stacked such that the flaps are open. The flaps are turned against the envelopes by devices that are not described in any more detail. The envelopes rest flat on a table and are transported along the moistening apparatus by a transporting belt, which projects some way through a longitudinal slot in the table. In this case, the flaps of the envelopes are guided beneath the table.
The moistening apparatus is likewise disposed beneath the table, an open edge section of a supporting arm being located parallel, and transversely, to the table. The flap is pressed against the exposed section of the wick by a resiliently configured moistener casing, with the result that at least the glued closing edge is moistened as it passes.
The flap then passes through an opening in the table and, as the envelope runs through, the flap is pressed against the envelope by a pressure-exerting plate and a pressure mount feed plate, the envelope thus being sealed.
This apparatus allows only a relatively low transporting speed of horizontally located envelopes, since otherwise the capillary action from moistening the flaps is no longer sufficient. Added to this is the fact that the period of time from moistening up until the envelopes are closed is very brief. This results in the risk that the envelope glue does not begin to dissolve sufficiently in the moistening liquid and, consequently, the envelope is not reliably closed.
Meanwhile, the prior art already includes an apparatus which is intended for moistening the glued edges of the flaps of the envelopes and is the constituent part of a letter/envelope-separating apparatus.